Mine
by Alee Gee
Summary: So I have decided to keep this as one-shot drabbles with so much Nalu fluff that you will get cavities! I hope you all enjoy each chapter. Read and Review, Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**So while you all wait for the next chapter of "****You're not alone"**** I thought about this one shot from a picture I saw on Google image! So I said hey why not?! Here it goes! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima sensei is the genius, I'm just a helpless fan, a NALU fan... **

**This story it's set after the Dragons Arc! **

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

After the terrible battle against the dragons, Natsu had experience one of the most painful things besides losing Igneel years ago, Lucy died. Yes, his beautiful blonde, angelic, goddess from the future was killed. It didn't matter to him that she was from another dimension, all he knew was that he lost someone dear. After defeating Rogue, Lucy's killer, his blonde partner hugged him from behind, not able to hold her tears and to be honest he couldn't hold them either. That is when he figured, he couldn't live without her, he was afraid to lose her someday. And as irrational, and idiotic as he is he blurted out what first came to mind, "Live with me Luce." of course the celestial mage was more than shocked. Her eyes were as wide as they could get, but her beautiful chocolate eyes couldn't hide the emotion behind his words. Her mouth was gaped on an 'o' trying to word her concern. So she just simple asked, "W-what?"

Natsu grinned, his white pearls, and sharp fangs shinning in the moon light. "I said live with me! Well, with me and Happy of course," Lucy only reacted how she thought it was appropriate, she smacked him hard on the head. Natsu flinched, pouting childishly he glared at her, "What the hell Lucy! What was that for?!"

"What do you mean 'What was that for?' you idiot?! Do you have any idea what you have_ just _asked me?! Y-you w-want t-to live t-together? T-that's crazy!" she cursed mentally for her stuttering.

Natsu looked at her as if she was the crazy one. His stare was firm and breath taking, he was so serious and determined that it send shivers down Lucy's back. "What's so crazy about that? I want you to move with me. I don't want to take my eyes off you, not for one second, Lucy. I'll take care of you, I promise. Just please stay with me always," his eyes soften at his last words, Lucy looked stunned, not being able to hold herself anymore rivers of tears ran down her face. Natsu only freaked out, _figures_.

"Lucy? Lucy?! Why are you crying?! I'm sorry! If you don't want to, I won't make you okay? Please don't cry!" he held her shoulders to comfort her. Lucy giggled, "_Baka_, I'm not sad. I'm actually happy, you just always seem to amaze me." she smiled up at him, his eyes held so much happiness, so much warmth that it made her cheeks blush.

"So is that a yes?" he asked carefully,

"Well that depends..." she pushed him a little, mischief in her eyes.

"On what?" he asked gulping.

"Well Natsu I'm a decent girl! I can't just move in with you just like _that_, even if you are my best friend, you know?" she jabbed her slender finger on his chest.

"Eh? And why not?!" he whined like a child who couldn't get his favorite toy, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, Do you love me?" she asked, her eyes staring at his black orbs seriously. Natsu gulped hard for the second time, his face blushed, his mouth was dry, and his hands were both shaking and sweating.

"I do," he answered, he was afraid for some odd reason. He was scared of _rejection_? The _great _Salamander afraid, he chuckled mentally. He covered his face with his sweaty palm, not being able to look at her face any longer. Suddenly, a smaller, softer palm touched his embarrassed face. Taking courage, he took a look at her through the cracks between his fingers. Lucy was smiling wide, and she was blushing. Wait, pause. Luce was smiling at his confession?! He took another look for good measure, yep she was.

"Okay, I'll live with you." she responded, Natsu's heart leaped with joy, his eyes shinned with so joy. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" he jumped high, Lucy giggled and started walking towards the others, "Come on now, the others must be wondering where we are" Natsu stopped his jumping around and followed her. But she suddenly halted in place, "Oh and Natsu? I love you to," her smile was so angelic to Natsu that he lost all senses at the moment.

Lucy giggled and kept on her way, leaving a gaping dragon slayer to catch up.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"YOU WHAT?!" everyone in the guild halted and those near covered their ears at the screech, it was from no other than the great Erza Scarlet. Natsu shrank at her glare, hiding behind Lucy. The celestial mage sighed at her now, boyfriend. When it came to Erza, he was nothing but a wimp sometimes.

"Erza calm down.. " Lucy started, only to be glared down by said equipped mage, she gluped, "... Please?" she rubbed her hands together begging.

Erza turned her attention back to the dragon slayer, co-warding behind his lover. She called upon one of her swords, and pointed it right at him. "Lucy will NOT move out with you in such a _shameful_ manner, you hear me?! I forbid you!"

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath, he didn't know what his friend slash sister figure meant with _shameful _manner! Is she crazy?! He loves Lucy so how on earth is that shameful! Growling he stood up on his full height, now it was his turn to glare. Lucy was very nervous at the moment, she could feel the heat coming from her partner and she knew it was dangerous. Mira, the she-devil herself decided to interfere, 'well of course' Lucy sighed. "I don't see the problem here Erza, I just think it's completely adorable! Finally my dream couple has come true!" Mira shook with excitement, and giggled together with her little sister Lisanna, who Lucy thought wouldn't be happy with the idea of her and Natsu being together, since they kind of were childhood sweet hearts. But to Lucy's surprise, she was more than hectic, now she could see the resemblance on both sisters.

"Mira, you have no say in this. This is shameful! No maiden under _any _circumstances lives with a man, it's _uncouth_!" Erza argued, that made Natsu snap. Gray heard it so he tried to do something before things could get worse, "Uh.. Erza? I think you should leave them alone. I mean Flame- brain and Lucy are _adults_, let them handle it themselves." he tried to reason, but he only got a bump in the head. Juvia was infuriated, rubbing Gray's head, "How dare you hit Gray-sama! He is right, you should leave ex- Love-Rival and Natsu-san be happy!"

"That's enough." Natsu's voice froze every single person in the guild. His voice sounded aggravated, almost restrained. Lucy grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Instead, he reached for her small hand, interlocking their fingers. Natsu looked down to their hands, they fitted like two puzzle pieces. His eyes then traveled to her beautiful face, making sure his eyes would memorize every single detail. Ever so slowly, he turned to stare at Erza. His gaze was pure fire, that even Titania trembled.

"_Shameful_? How is me moving with the woman I love shameful?! I don't get it?!" everyone stared wide eyed at the dragon slayer, and then they all dropped to the floor. "How dumb can you get Ash for brains?!"

"What did you say, Ice Queen?! Say it to my face!" Natsu threw a punch at Gray and so the usual brawl started. Erza grabbed both of them and smacked their heads together. "Natsu... If you want Lucy to move with you there better be a wedding or I will make sure to _castrate _you very slowly, and very _very _painfully..." a dark aura surrounded her.

Natsu shook, and then blinked "Eh? Marry? Is this what all of this is about? I did asked her to Marry me! That's why I asked her to move in with me, geez" he rubbed his sore head. Lucy stared wide eyes, her skin pale, and her spirit leaving her body. "Lu-chan! You never told us he proposed to you!" Levy whined to her best-friend.

"I'll make sure Lucy has the best wedding ever!" Mira squealed.

"Come on girls, we got a wedding to prepare!" Erza order, and so all the girls walked out dragging a paled Lucy out the door.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

It has been over three months since the wedding, and it was all Lucy ever wanted. Well, besides everyone being dumb drunk, people making bets, her husband getting into every fight possible, the master and Gildarts trying to grope her every time they asked her for a dance, Natsu almost destroying the guild trying to kill both Gildarts and the master for touching his wife, and Happy being as obnoxious as ever. Lucy smiled at the memory, over all it was the best wedding she could have ever had, and now she was happy. She had a caring loving husband, a nice house, which Natsu took the time to reconstruct; well, with orders of Erza who said there was no way she would allow Lucy to live in a junk yard. And now, here she was, in her new studio made only for her so she could spend her time writing.

Natsu and Happy were out on a job, she decided to stay behind because she hasn't been feeling good lately. Of course, she lied to Natsu about that, telling him she wanted to spend some time writing her novel. He was after all overprotective and she didn't want him to worry about her. Putting her writing feather down, she stretched when suddenly a jab to her abdomen send her straight to the bathroom.

"Urgh, I keep puking all I eat!" she whined. A bright light appeared in her room, she peaked over the crack of the bathroom's door. "Princess are you alright?" Virgo asked, her face still as stoic as ever. Lucy smiled, Virgo has been showing up frequently helping her out every time she got sick.

"Yes, thank you Virgo. It's just me being sick again, I don't understand what's wrong, it comes and goes" Lucy explained to her spirit, while brushing her teeth to take away the foul taste.

"Princess, I think we need to talk" Virgo said with seriousness, Lucy arched her eyebrow in question. "And then you may punish me later, Hime" Lucy sweat-dropped.

Walking back to her living room she sat on the coach, while Virgo stayed standing on her feet, telling Lucy it was a way of punishment. Lucy sighed, "Okay, what is it Virgo?"

"Princess, you have been married to Natsu-sama for quite a while now," Lucy hummed, making the celestial spirit go on, "it is common for married women to conceive after their marriage." Lucy's world stopped, her pupils shrank and then her eyes popped out of her head, "I'M PREGNANT?!" she screeched.

"Is it punishment time, Princess?" Virgo smiled.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

It has been exactly five minutes since Lucy found out through Virgo that there is a possibility of her being pregnant. Lucy without losing any time, she dispatched Virgo, without any punishment, and ran towards the guild. Making a noisy entrance, every head turned to look at her. "WHERE IS WENDY!" she questioned in a hurry. "Lucy-san is everything okay?" she young dragon slayer walked towards her with worry in her eyes.

"Wendy I need your help, come on!" Lucy grabbed the young girl and ran towards the infirmary. Everyone just stared at their back until the door smacked shut, "What's with Lucy all of a sudden?" Gray asked, Mira giggled "I think we might hear good news soon~" she had an evil glint in the eye, it even made Gray shiver.

"Lucy-san, are you sick?" Wendy asked again. Lucy squirmed, sitting on one of the beds. "Well, I have been sick once or twice for the past month, I throw up, get headaches, and feel light headed too..."

"Does Natsu-san know about this?" Wendy inquired.

"No! I don't want to worry him or Happy. Both seem just so happy lately that I didn't want to ruin it with me being sick..." Lucy looked down to her sweaty palms. "I talked to Virgo earlier, and well she told me that I might be p-p-p-pr-pre"

"Eh? Lucy-san I can't understand?" Wendy sweat-dropped. Lucy inhaled and shouted, "PREGNANT!" out of nowhere the door of the infirmary fell to the floor, making both girls scream in fear. The entire guild was there, it was obvious they were eavesdropping, Lucy snapped "WHERE YOU ALL LISTENING?!"

"Ara ara, Lucy we were just so worried about you," Mira smiled wide, Lucy's eyebrow and lip twitched in annoyance. "Right." she simply said. Wendy walked towards Lucy, "Lucy-san lay down for me please, this is why you needed me for right? To check for you?"

Lucy nodded, as she laid down Wendy's palms rested on top of where her womb is located. Wendy's eyes shinned with happiness, "Lucy-san! There's another heart beat! It's beautiful! I have never felt something like this before," the young dragon layer smiled, everyone who was dead silent before, cheered for the soon to be mother. Lucy touched her stomach, and tears started to stream down her face, and so she broke down.

"Why is everyone cramped over here?" a new voice popped from the crowd. Everyone froze once again. "Aye!" Happy's cheerful voice made the celestial mage look for that full head of pink. And there he was, Natsu her husband, and the father of her child. Natsu's eyes found Lucy's just to see red shot eyes, and buggers coming out of her nose. "LUCE?! What's wrong?! Why are you here?! What happened?! Did the ice freak hit you?!"

"Hey-!" Gray complained, making Lucy giggle.

"No Natsu, I'm okay. Wendy just confirmed something for me, come over here" the fire dragon slayer complied, and sat next to his wife. Lucy grabbed his hand and led it to her stomach. Natsu's eyes widen, he felt something almost like fire underneath her skin. She smelled differently too, like both him and her combined right at her core, then he heard it. It was soft, like the hum of a bird, a heart beat. Lucy took a look at his face, and she saw it. He understood. He grinned wider than she has ever seen before.

"Yours and mine Luce! I hear it!" Lucy smiled, she leaned over to him and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Yes, ours"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

It has been four years since that day, and Lucy gave birth to a healthy baby boy which they decided to call Igneel Dragneel, Iggy for short. He was a split image of Natsu, same eyes, same face, and same pink, or like they both like to complain '_Salmon_' hair. Natsu enjoyed being a father, well at least until Iggy decided to have a competition with him for Lucy's attention. Iggy was very attached to his mother, every time Natsu tried to reach for a kiss, or even a hug he would get in the middle and hiss at his father. Lucy had said something about all boys acting this way at his age, it was normal. But Natsu had just about enough, he had just gotten home from a long week mission with the team, finally a whole week with his beautiful wife. Lisanna offered to baby- sit Iggy, he wasn't happy but complied to his mother's wishes.

"Natsu can you stop pouting like a child? Aren't you happy to be home?" Lucy gripped her husband's well toned bicep, while walking towards the guild. The dragon slayer sighed, "I am happy, but you know how Iggy gets. That brat will hug you all to himself!" Lucy giggled, "I swear, how can you be jealous of your own son,"

"That's because he's a moron, seriously Lucy, How did you ended up marrying him anyways? And then giving birth to that bratty son his" Gray shook his head. Natsu snapped, "Wanna go at it icicle?!" Natsu took his fighting stance, Gray following right up "I thought you wouldn't ask you fire breath!"

Lucy sweat-dropped, and stared at Erza "Aren't you stopping them today?"

"I think I have gotten tired over the years, let them knock themselves out this time" Erza sighed, shaking her head. As she was about to open the guild door, a little boy with pink hair spread the doors open, almost hitting the equipped mage.

"Mama!" Iggy ran towards his mother with open arms, Lucy smiled warmly at her child, she figured he smelled her coming, he inherited Natsu's magic after all, once she was about to crouch to hug him, Natsu in a blur grabbed his son swinging him over his shoulder. Iggy squirmed under his father's hold, "Baka Oyaji! Put me down! I want to hug mama!" he complained pounding on his father's back, which he knew it was pointless. Lucy massaged her temples, she saw a headache coming her way, "Natsu, put your son down" Lucy commanded with a firm voice, Natsu only turned in her direction glaring, "No, I'll put him down once we reach home." And so he started walking not even paying attention to Iggy's hits. Lucy sighed, turned around bowed and waved good- bye to her friends.

"Seriously they are one crazy family," Erza smiled looking at the small family, the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Why are you doing this old man! I missed my mommy! You took her for a week!" Iggy kept on pounding his father's back, tears threaten to fall as he stared at his beautiful mother smile at him sweetly. Natsu sighed, did his son hate him that much?

"Why can't we share mommy then? You never let me go near her, and that's why I take her away." Natsu pouted, and so did Iggy. "Because I don't want Mommy loving you more than me!" and so he started crying. Lucy walked up to him, rubbing his head gently, "Oh sweetie, I would never stop loving you. You are part of me always," she leaned her fore head to his, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"But you are also part of your daddy here, why do you think you look so much like him?" she smiled, Iggy blushed and then pouted looking away from his parents. Natsu chuckled at his son's behavior. He turned towards his wife and handed Iggy to her, making his son look at him with wide eyes. "Okay I'll let your mom carry you, you're getting heavy" Natsu grinned while he ruffled his rosy spikes. Iggy pouted, then hugged his mother around her neck hiding his face on his mother's long blonde hair, inhaling her scent. He smiled, he knew his father did it on purpose. He really did miss his mother.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Lucy, cradling both her and her son. Natsu grinned, "Looks like he fell asleep huh, that's what your scent does to us Luce," he whispered to her making her blush, he slightly kissed her cheek, Iggy squirmed in his mother's arms sleep talking. "Let go of mommy!" smacking Natsu on the face. Lucy giggled, and Natsu glared. "Aw come on honey, don't be like that, I'll cook something awesome once we get home" she smiled, Natsu's sadness banished in a second, cheering he held both his wife and son, as they walked towards their home.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

After a night of love-making (Finally! Cheered Natsu) Lucy was deeply asleep, and Natsu took the time to stare at his lovely wife. Lucy even being the mother of a four year old, she still looked stunning. Natsu still had to break faces, specially those who still dared to grope her shamelessly. He held her protectively in his arms inhaling her scent, he couldn't blame his son for being so overprotective of his mother, she was after all the most lovable, warm, sweet, human being in the world.

Natsu cuddled his wife, his eyes beginning to shut when he felt something, more like a little someone pounding his back. "Dad! Back off old man, I wanna sleep with mommy!" Natsu growled, "No way squirt! It's daddy's turn now, go back to your room before you wake her up!"

"No! Mommy is mine!" Iggy climbed on top of him, settling himself in between them.

"No she's mine!" Natsu growled, messing his son's hair.

"She's not!"

"She is to!"

Lucy giggled, she was happy. She was alive, and she belonged to the loves of her life. Her boys...

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

**OMG! Longest one-shot I've ever written. Like this just kept flowing out of my head it's crazy! I hope it was to everyone's liking. I have job early in the morning dammit! Damn you imagination!**

**Review please! **


	2. Honeymoon!

Okay so I have a major writer's block for 'You're not Alone' like for some reason, nothing genuine will come out, but worry not my followers I will try my best. And now I have a BETA reader, I am so excited! Kat5552 will be my partner in crime for all this Nalu fluff *fufufufu* so her ideas will also be accountable in my stories from now on. So this will become Nalu one-shots from when I have serious writer's block from all the drama I have to write in my other stories. Each chapter, will be a finished episode so to say, unless I decide otherwise. I love getting ideas from my reviewers and readers, so if you all have anything you wish to read please let me know, I am all ears!

Now about my so far favorite OC character, Igneel 'Iggy' Draco Dragneel. At first I was thinking of giving him the middle name 'Jude' like Lucy's father, but for some reason I didn't like the ring of it, I know I'm an asshole but who cares. Draco, it's a constellation, which name in Latin means _dragon_. Iggy has inherited Natsu's slayer magic, we'll call it 'Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer' which is passed down through biological means, in other words _genes_. Iggy also has celestial magic, but his dragon slayer magic dominates the other. As you guys have seen from the previous chapter, even at the tender age of four, Iggy is quite smart for his age, a trait that he inherited from his mother Lucy, but he also has that playful, childish side which comes from no other than Natsu. He is the complete replica of his father, pink *cough* salmon hair, spiked all over the place, toothy grin with little fangs popping out, tan skin that resembles his fire element, sharp charcoal eyes, unless when he's upset they become emerald slits (especially if someone dares to get close to his precious mother), he is very, VERY protective of his Lucy, just like Natsu which causes them to fight now and then, much to Lucy's amusement.

Now about the rest of the Guild, don't worry crazy fans, because I have made your wishes come true. That's right! Gruvia happened! *claps* So Gray and Juvia married a year after Natsu and Lucy, and they have a two year old daughter named Ur Yuki Fullbuster. She is a good combination of both Gray and Juvia together, she has beautiful raven hair cut in a bob, her skin is pale like both her parents, and her eyes are a light blue shade. She can so far control water better than ice. She's shy, just like her mother. Iggy gets along well with Ur much to Natsu's and Gray's dismay. Erza, and Jellal have also tied the knot but currently have no children since they still feel like they need time alone since Jellal was of course a criminal and barely had any time to themselves. Jellal was forgiven, and has now joined the guild becoming one of the S-class wizards in place of Mystogan (don't worry you'll all know soon who the new S-class wizards are) Gajeel and Levy are of this moment engaged, they took their sweet time if you ask Lucy.

So far this is the synopsis! Now I'll stop rambling and get on with the chapter!

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

It is a fine morning in the town of Magnolia, the birds are chirping, its summer breeze bringing freshness into the open windows of each household. The bright light awoke a certain beautiful blonde, she was squished in her king size bed like always. She sighed, as she turned to see both her husband and son spread all over the bed snoring their worries away. Lucy giggled, Iggy's little leg kept twitching, hitting his father's cheek now and then while Natsu would mutter "I will get you ice prick."

Lucy stretched, got up and walked towards the door when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, and before she could blink Natsu's lips were on hers, kissing her gently. He pulled away and grinned sleepily, "Good morning, Luce," his voice was husky and deep from sleep. Lucy blushed, they have been married for four years, but she still blushed like a teenage girl. She smiled cutely, "Good morning honey, go back to bed I'm gonna go and prepare breakfast." She kissed his forehead, and while she was at it she straightened Iggy and tucked him back in a better position. Iggy whimpered and scooted closer to Natsu, his little nose touching his father's back, he inhaled and sighed, falling into a peaceful sleep once again. Lucy giggled, "I guess he likes daddy's scent too, huh?" She patted her son's head. Natsu chuckled, "Of course he does, I am both yours and his protector after all."

"Yeah you are," she smiled and walked towards the door, "Extra bacon today too right?" she asked even though she knew the answer. Natsu's eyes brightened, "You're the best Luce!"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Lucy hummed happily as she cooked the meal for her two boys, when suddenly a blue feline flew through the window. "Good morning, Lushie!" Happy greeted his blonde partner. Lucy smiled up at him. "Good morning Happy; you are early today. Where are Charle and Joy?" Lucy asked, as she searched in her fridge for a fish. "They went to visit Wendy! Charle was worried about Wendy's date with Romeo last night. I told her not to worry and let me bring Joy with me but she only yelled at me..." Happy pouted and Lucy giggled. Charle and Happy became a couple too, much to Happy's happiness, and soon they both hatched an exceed egg. A cute baby blue kitten with white ears, as cheerful as Happy, so they decided to name her Joy. Iggy loved to play with her, he was so good taking care of her that Happy and Charle knew that Joy would become the dragon slayer's partner someday.

"I'm sorry to hear that Happy; here have some fish! The colorful ones you love. Iggy and Natsu fished for it the other day, just for you." Lucy smiled placing the fish in front of the drooling cat. "Thank you Lushiee! Married life and motherhood have done great things to you!" he started munching, while Lucy's eyebrow twitched. 'Damn cat... But I'll let it slide since he's right' she shrugged as she served plates on the table. She was about to yell at both her husband and son to come down when she saw Natsu coming down the stairs, shirtless as ever, carrying a sleepy Iggy in his arms, who was rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Good morning Mama, I smell bacon!" he suddenly perked up at the smell in the kitchen, Natsu chuckled as his son squirmed in his arms trying to reach his mother. But Natsu, being as playful as ever, the grip on his son tightened more, not letting him go anywhere. He walked towards his wife, and kissed her squarely on the lips.

"Stupid dad! Don't touch her so early in the morning!" Iggy pounded on his father's shoulders, only making Natsu laugh. Iggy pouted, and stretched his arms towards his mother, Lucy shook her head and smiled picking her son up from Natsu's hold. "Igneel Dragneel, what did I say about bad language?"

"Sorry mommy!" he grinned, and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, inhaling her warm, summery, vanilla scent. Lucy kissed his forehead and put him down, "Now go sit next to Happy so we can all eat breakfast and head to the guild okay?" Iggy ran to sit, "Hi Happy! Where is Joy?" Iggy asked his feline friend. "She's with Charle and Wendy, we will see them at the guild once we get there!"

"Lue dissfud iys soo gufds" Natsu mumbled while devouring his plate, Lucy glared at him, "Natsu! Don't speak with your mouthful! Iggy might pick up your bad habits!" Lucy scolded her husband, then she heard another slurping sound, just like his father Iggy was making a huge slurping mess. Lucy fell defeated on her seat, "I give up! Even my son eats like an animal!" Natsu and Iggy looked at her with their heads crooked in confusion; Happy laughed, "What do you expect, they are father and son Lushie!"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

The Dragneel family and Happy walked towards the Fairy Tail guild. Iggy walked in the middle with his parents, holding both of their hands. Overall they looked like an adorable family, Iggy got tired of walking so he climbed his father's arms like an expert until he settled himself on his shoulders, Natsu chuckled, "Aren't you a little monkey, squirt." Iggy pouted, "I'm no monkey! I'm a fire dragon! Like daddy and Gramps!" Iggy spread his little arms signifying wings. The group laughed at the small child, but Natsu played along with him, "Of course we are! The best dragons ever!" and so he ran at his fastest speed with a giggling Iggy on his shoulders, roaring playfully.

"Natsu! If you drop him I'll kill you!" Lucy threatened, but only saw Natsu waving at her, dismissing her.

Both Natsu and Iggy ran through the guild's door, announcing their entrance when Natsu tripped on something, more like someone's shirt on the floor, making him almost drop Iggy but with fast reflexes he caught him on time, making said child blink in confusion at his father. "Daddy? What happened?" Natsu sighed with relief, then he looked at the item on the floor and saw a shirt that belonged to the only bastard he knew. Scanning the guild, Natsu caught sight of the Ice-make mage. Picking a hot sauce bottle from one of the tables, he threw it at fast speed towards him. It hit Gray square on the head, who was at the moment making funny faces for his giggling daughter, who then laughed at her father's pained face.

"What the hell?!" Gray yelled, searching for his attacker, when he saw Natsu smirking, with Iggy giggling and clapping in his arms. "You! Fire-shit! What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for almost making me drop Iggy you ice sucker!" Natsu argued back, making Gray look at him as if he was stupid, "I didn't do anything!"

"Your stripping habit made me trip on your shirt you asshole!" Natsu was now ready to throw a fireball towards the ice wizards, when a huge slap on the head stopped both mages. Lucy hit her husband, while Juvia hit hers.

"What was that for?!" both of them screamed, just to shrink back to the size of an ant under the glare of their wives. "Natsu I said no swearing, or violence near my son!" Lucy screamed pulling Natsu's ear.

"Juvia agrees with Lucy-chan! Gray-sama needs to be an example for little Ur!" Juvia said also pulling Gray's ear, making Ur giggle in her mother's arms.

Juvia and Lucy had become good friends, especially since they were both mothers with stupid husbands. Juvia had matured from her Gray crazy fan-girl status, well just a little. Natsu pouted at his cute wife and whined, "But Luceeee~! It's Gray's fault for leaving his clothes on the floor! I almost dropped Iggy cause of it!" Lucy smacked his head one more time.

"Well who told you to run dangerously anyways?!" she glared, crossed her arms over her chest, emphasizing her generous chest. Natsu's eyes traveled from his wife's plump lips, down to her curves. He gulped, and even drooled a little. Lucy, and of course every one else close enough noticed this. Lucy smirked, "You won't get any late _snack _tonight if you behave that way, _honey_~" she purred sensually. Natsu's eyes widen, mouth hanging slightly open. "But Luce-"

"Nah uh, no buts" she smirked. Playing her game he leaned closer to her face, brushing his lips slightly on her earlobe. "I get what I want," he huskily blew over her ear, making her every nerve shiver.

"Ugh! Can you guys not do this in public?!" Gray complained, as he covered his daughter's eyes from the perverted and disturbing view. Natsu smirked tauntingly, "Shut up Ice Queen, if I miss my night snack because of you I will send you to hell, you hear me?!"

Gray rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Lucy shook her head and picked up her son, "Iggy go play with Ur will you sweetie?" Iggy smiled his toothy grin, the smile that warmed her heart every single time. "Sure mama! Come on U-chan!" Iggy jumped out of his mother's hold and grabbed the little girl, who was at the moment sucking on an ice- made lollipop.

"Urgh! I don't want Ur hanging with that brat!" Gray complained, Natsu's vein snapped. "What the hell is wrong with Iggy you shit! I'm glad poor Ur didn't inherit your stinky attitude!"

Gray snapped, now both rivals were head to head.

"What was that asshole? I sure feel sorry for Lucy for having to put up with your ass and then that brat of yours!" and that send a fire fist flying for the first round. Both Lucy and Juvia sighed, while walking to the bar, hoping to see a certain bar maid who just got back from her honey moon with Laxus.

"Hey Lisanna! Where's Mira? Is she back yet?" Lucy asked sitting down, looking at the white haired girl who had taken on the bar job, in absence of her older sister.

"Oh yes she is, but decided to stay and decorate their new house, she said it needed a lot of work! Laxus must be having a hard time," Lisanna giggled.

"Aw! And I wanted to ask how her honeymoon went!" Lucy pouted and sighed. Since Lucy and Natsu married in such a rush, there was NO time for any honeymoon. With so many problems, and enemies to put in their place they never got the time, and then Lucy got pregnant just 3 months into their marriage. Both her and Natsu had dedicated the past four years to Iggy; so much so that they never really got to have any type of vacation.

"Lucy-chan, is everything alright?" Juvia asked worried. Lisanna knowing how to read people just like her sister, and being a woman herself she understands Lucy's feelings. "Lu-chan you really should talk with Natsu about a little vacation!"

Lucy blushed, "Well, I don't know. There is Iggy to worry about! He wouldn't last longer than a week alone without whining or causing trouble."

"I could babysit; he behaved wonderfully when you guys went on that two week mission. Happy can also help watch him, and the rest of the guild!" Lisanna perked up. Lucy shook her head, "Lisanna, you also have a life you know. What if Bickslow isn't up with you babysitting for a week?"

"Oh, I'm sure he won't complain. Iggy gets along with him perfectly." Lisanna smiled.

"Gray-sama and I can watch him as well, he could play with little Ur! Oh she's so calm when she's around him." Juvia smiled. Lucy thought about it, "Well, alright I'll talk to him about it tonight."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Natsu rolled on his side of the bed, bringing his beautiful wife with him, making her lay on his chest. Oh yeah, he got his night time snack like he wanted, he was grinning with happiness.

"Ne, Natsu?" Lucy asked tiredly.

"Hm?" Natsu responded while hiding his nose in her hair. Lucy propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him with beautiful, melt-y, chocolate eyes. Natsu had to really hold on to his primal desire at the moment.

"Can we.." she trailed off, biting her lower lip nervously. Natsu got worried at this and sat right up. "Lucy no! Don't divorce me! I promise I won't run with Iggy with him on my shoulders! I'll go mild speed next time!" he freaked out. Lucy's eyes widened and then she laughed.

"I would never divorce you, you baka! I'm in this with you forever." she caressed his cheek gently. "I just wanted to go on a h-honey m-m-moon" she blushed, a deep shade of red. Natsu looked at her for a moment blankly, and then laughed, "Of course we can weirdo! Geez don't scare me like that Luce!" he chuckled.

"Sorry, I just didn't know how you would react." she smiled shyly. He pulled her back down on the bed with him. "I would go with you anywhere." Lucy smiled, cuddling deeper into his embrace.

"But what about Iggy?" he asked.

"Lisanna, and Juvia offered to baby-sit..." Lucy said, making Natsu chuckle. "Well, the squirt won't be so happy about that; I can't wait to see how you convince him!"

Lucy groaned, hiding in her bed sheets cursing.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"No! Mama! Take me with you! Stupid daddy, don't take her away!" a very upset Iggy squirmed in Lisanna's embrace, his cute face pink, and big tears falling down his face. Lucy's clutched her fist on her chest, it hurt seeing her child cry for her that way, Natsu felt just as hurt rubbing his neck, both parents looked at each other and smiled warmly, putting their luggage down they walked towards their crying son. Lucy held her hands up, and Iggy jumped right into his mother's embrace.

"Iggy sweetie, mommy and daddy will be back soon. Auntie Lisanna, and the rest of the guild will take care of you. We will see each other everyday in a communication lacrima, okay?" Lucy rubbed his back gently, Iggy whimpered. Natsu rubbed his head gently, "Come on Iggy, don't cry. It makes mommy sad, you don't want her sad now do you?" Iggy shook his head right and left.

"I don't want mama to be sad... I'm sorry I'll behave" he sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists to stop his tears. Lucy pecked him quick on his cheek, Natsu grinned, "That's my boy, dad promises to take care of mom for ya!"

Iggy smiled a toothy grin just like his father, "I trust you papa!" and threw himself at Natsu, everyone laughed at the cute scene. "Have a nice trip you guys!" Lisanna waved, Mira giggled behind her sister "Make sure to bring back another little one!" Lucy blushed a bright red, while Natsu smirked, "Don't worry we will!" he yelled back waving, earning himself a big bump on his head.

Lucy shook her head at her pouting husband. Natsu was so oblivious to anything sexual before marriage, even on their wedding night! But once he got the taste of it, he just couldn't get enough. 'Dragon slayers' Lucy thought sighing and shaking her head. Natsu stared at her in confusion, and squeezed the hand he was currently holding while they walked toward the train station.

"I'm sure glad that Wendy's Troia lasts you for weeks now," Lucy smiled at him, he smiled back. "Yeah! It feels great knowing I won't be puking all the way to Akane Beach," he chuckled. They arrived to the train station in no time, Lucy waited for Natsu while he went on and got their tickets. While waiting, Lucy was reading some brochure about the new spa in the resort at the beach, when a man with black hair and green eyes approached her. She noticed but decided to ignore him.

"Hey there beautiful, where are you heading with so much luggage?" he smirked, and tried to speak sexy, Lucy scoffed. "Why should I tell a stranger?" she asked.

"Well to let me keep you company of course," he smiled in triumph thinking he has won a price. Lucy shook her head, "Sorry but I'm-"

"She's with me jackass. Try to get near my wife and I'll break your neck." Natsu stood tall behind the guy, cracking his knuckles, his well toned biceps contracting while his face and eyes were sharp with the very real threat. The guy jumped, holding his hands high in surrender, "U-uh, sorry m-man I wasn't a-aware! Sorryyy!" and so he ran away. Natsu snorted, annoyed "I can't take my eyes off you for a second without a creep trying to get all touchy!" he growled, his whole body in flames.

Lucy giggled, "Aw come on Natsu, don't burn the bags this time!" of course he didn't hear. "Who cares about bags! Urgh! Let's just go!" he quickly grabbed their luggage, and made sure to grab her by her tiny waist as they entered the train. He then made sure to glare at every single male that dared to drool over Lucy all the way to the beach.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Well so far Lucy was having the best honeymoon, well besides getting kicked out of the restaurant because Natsu decided to set the waiter on fire for staring at Lucy's generous cleavage. Currently, Natsu was dragging Lucy's back to their hotel room, his feet taking extra speed. Lucy was panting and couldn't keep up anymore, "Wait N-natsu, I c-can't keep u-up!" she tried to talk, at her words he stopped quickly, making her bump into his hard back. Without warning her, he picked her up without any effort and threw her over his shoulder, earning a squeal from her. "Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lucy pounded on his back. Natsu grinned, as his hand secured her while touching her firm round bum, making her blush.

"Well you said you were tired, so I'll carry you!" Lucy glared at him, "So you are carrying me like a sack of potatoes?! I'm your wife carry me like I deserve you asshole!" Natsu chuckled at her, Lucy really tried her best to never swear in front of Iggy, but it wasn't really in her to always be sweet and jolly. Listening to his beautiful wife for once, he slide her off his shoulder into his arms, holding her like a princess.

"Your wish is my command, my wife," he grinned, Lucy pouted and blushed. "Oh, just take us to our room already," she huffed, making Natsu smirk deviously.

"You can't wait to have it, huh?" he said while his grin just widened, Lucy gasped, "Why you perverted dragon!"

"Haha, only for you Luce!"

And so Mr. And Mrs. Dragneel had the honeymoon they deserved, years ago.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

*3 months later*

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Lucy's screeched reached all the way to the creek were Happy, Iggy, and Natsu were fishing for their fun day together as 'men'. Iggy trembled near Happy who was just as shaken as the young dragon slayer. Natsu gulped in fear.

"Mama sounds scary, and very angry papa!" Iggy exclaimed, "What did you do Natsu! Oh no! She might dump our fish as punishment!" Happy flew in distress.

Lucy reached them in no time, both her fists clenched. "YOU JERKHOLE! YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION LIKE YOU SAID! I'M PREGNANT AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" and so a very angry Lucy threw her sandal right at her husband's face, sending him into the water.

Iggy ran towards his mother, he pulled on her skirt to get her attention. Lucy's face changed from furious to loving in zero seconds, "Oh what is it sweetie?" she asked her cute son. "Mama what's p-pregnet," Iggy asked his eyes wide with curiosity, Lucy's eyes warmed as she squealed and held her son tight, earning a giggle from the boy as she rubbed her cheek to his, "Iggy you are so adorable! And the right word it's pregnant, it means mommy will have a baby, and you will be a big brother!" Iggy's eyes got big, his cute toothy grin spreading wide, "More people to play with! Right mama!"

Lucy giggled, Natsu pouted inside the water making bubbles. "How come you are only mean to me!" he yelled, Lucy glared at him, "Because you didn't tell me! Wendy said she thought I knew cause I smell differently and that your dragon slayer ass would of caught it! You idiot!"

Natsu gulped, "I was scared..." he looked down and blushed, Lucy blinked confused. "Why would you be scared?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't be too happy," he admitted sadly, Lucy sighed and smiled warmly at him. She walked towards him, while Iggy held onto his mother's hand. "Natsu I will always be happy with you, having your children, for as long as I can," she smiled, Natsu grinned "Really?!"

"Yeah well don't get crazy ideas! There's no way I'll have 33 kids with you, you got that! Two is enough!" Natsu chuckled, "I love you Luce!" he jumped and hugged both his pregnant wife, and his small son, making them giggle.

"We love you too!"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Good God! Been working on this for a week! I'm like on a business trip and I barely had time! I work day and night!

I hope this was a lovely chapter for you all! Review please? Thank you!


	3. Cooling the Air

I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights are that of Hiro Mashima; I'm just a fan that wants Natsu and Lucy together.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Cooling the air"

"Lucy, I'm home!" Natsu made his huge entrance like always, grinning so wide, carrying loads of bags. He dropped them to the nice, polished, clean floor that Lucy made sure to always have spotless, even with him and Iggy around. He wondered though, why hasn't Lucy responded. "Uh, Luce?! Are you home?!" he tried again, even when he knew the answer; he smelled her scent and Iggy's upstairs in their bedroom, but then he smelled Wendy's and then, "Gray? What is that ice cube doing here?"

Climbing to the second floor, he made it to the wooden door that lead to their nest. Turning the knob he opened the door slowly, "Luce? I've been calling you why aren't yo-" He froze in place, Lucy was laying down, both her tender hands caressing her now round stomach, if you ask him she never looked more beautiful, BUT that wasn't the problem at the moment!

Gray was lying next to HIS wife, with his arms wrapped around her; AROUND her! Natsu's face was dark and everyone in the room froze. Iggy, who was sitting on Wendy's lap at the moment, was just like his father, glaring daggers at the ice mage, until his father came in the room of course and decided to protest. "Dad! Tell Uncle Gray to stop hogging Mom all to himself! It's weird!" Iggy protested, pouting cutely while pointing an accusing finger towards the now very shaky Gray.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Gray protested, trying to get up but failed as Lucy pulled him back down beside her. This only fueled Natsu's fire, as smoke left his ears.

"Gray..." he started, a mean glint on his dragon like eyes; the ice mage gulped. He knew the dragon slayer was serious; I mean he never calls him Gray for Mavis's sake!

"I swear this has an explanation, fire-breath!" he tried, all too late as Natsu's fist met his face, knocking him out in a heartbeat. "What the _fuck _do you think you're doing hugging _my _wife you perverted shit! Go and hug yours!"

"Natsu! No fighting inside the house! You'll break something, and Iggy is here!" Lucy huffed tiredly. Natsu turned to look at her as if she was crazy, "What do you mean?! He deserves that punch for touching you! And why the hell are you hugging him back?!" Lucy was about to protest, angrily; but she started breathing heavily. Natsu's anger vanished in an instant, "Luce? What's wrong?!" he cradled her close to him for comfort; Lucy flinched a little but didn't complain. It didn't go unnoticed though.

"Natsu-san! Don't get too close to her; you'll make it worse!" Wendy protested while Iggy and Natsu looked at her with questioning eyes. "You and Iggy-kun can't touch her. Her fever is hellish at the moment; I'm guessing the baby will be of the fire element too. It isn't easy to control the fever, especially with the baby of a dragon slayer," Wendy smiled lightly.

Natsu's eyes widened in understanding; last time Lucy was pregnant with Iggy the same thing happened, only that time the one keeping her cool was Juvia!

"Well, why isn't Juvia keeping her cool this time?" Natsu wondered, glaring at Gray who at the moment was rubbing his sore face. "Because flame-shit, Juvia is pregnant too or have you forgotten? She can't restrain her body either; Jeez, and here I am trying to help out a friend…" Gray shook his head in disappointment. "Do you think I don't know Juvia will blow a fuse too? Lucy, Wendy I told you this was a bad idea! If Juvia finds out..." Gray shuddered at the thought of a very angry and jealous Juvia, not good.

"Tch. Keep your hands _**away**_ from Lucy, you fucker. I don't like anyone but ME-" Natsu spat out, "Hey!" little Iggy complained, "-and Iggy can touch her! So get the hell out of OUR bed before I burn you into a crisp!" Natsu finished his threat while cracking his knuckles. A soft hand touched him though, it was Lucy much to his displeasure she looked at him with those pleading brown eyes, "Honey, p-please it's j-just for today, I'm really hot..." Natsu paused and gulped, she was panting, her cheeks slightly flushed, and her big brown eyes twinkling at him; damn she did look hot, even with her round belly. He had to lick his lips, just in case there was some drool there.

"Besides...IT'S NOT FUCKING EASY TO BE PREGNANT OF ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FIRE BREATHING KIDS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU MORONIC DRAGON! NOW GRAY WILL BE MY PERSONAL ICE BOX UNTIL THIS FEVER GOES AWAY! YOU GOT IT?! AND STOP SWEARING IN FRONT OF YOUR SON AND THE BABY IT CAN HEAR YOU, YOU DAMN SHIT!" she shouted at his face, her body heated up, almost burning up the sheets, 'well damn Lucy why are you swearing too...'

Iggy and his father held each other in fear. Gray's eyes bulged out of his face, as Lucy pulled him full force on the bed. Wendy chuckled nervously, as she started using her healing spell. Lucy sighing in relief, as her temperature started to go down. Natsu frowned, he hated not being able to be of any help, he felt Iggy grab his pants tightly.

"But mommy, I want a hug too..." Iggy's lip trembled, his eyes watering. Lucy's eyes widen in terror, "Aw, sweetie I'm sorry! Please don't cry..." she pleaded as she reached out to pat her son's head softly.

"Daddy wants love too..." Natsu whined, pulling Gray's hair in the process; he thought he looked way to comfortable on HIS bed. Lucy's eyebrow twitched, "YOU mister, if you don't want me hugging Gray then find a way to keep me cold! If you don't then stay away!" she tightened her hold on the ice mage while Natsu gaped at her, with wide teary eyes.

"B-but Luceeeee!" he whined once more, only to get a full Lucy glare. "And that's final! Now go!" she pointed her nicely manicured finger towards the wooden door.

"Aye..." was his only response, as both him and Iggy left the house to try and get someone to help them with their predicament.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Papa? What are we going to do?" Iggy whimpered. Lucy, his mother, had kicked them both out of the house and poor Iggy only wanted his mom's hugs and kisses. And so, father and son decided to go to the guild; maybe someone could help them with their problem. Natsu, who was carrying Iggy on his shoulders, looked up to only see his sad eyes and pout.

"I don't know buddy. Dad has to find a way to keep your mom cold without the ice prick touching her!" Natsu growled punching his fists together as a huge spark of fire ignited them. Iggy mimicked him forming only a sparkle, "Yeah! That ice-prick!"

Determined, Natsu kicked the door to the guild open, "WE ARE HERE!" both of them announced loudly.

"Oh hello Natsu, little Iggy" Mira smiled brightly; she was at the bar like always, cleaning and polishing glasses, her round belly not getting in her way. Yeah that's right! Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, AND Erza are expecting, shocking huh? Well, after Lucy found out, everyone also popped with the big news soon after; much to everyone's poor souls, especially Master Makarov's.

"Mira! You got to help us!" Natsu ran to her with Iggy holding onto his pink locks, trying not to fall. Totally forgetting the fact that she is pregnant, he grabbed her shoulders harshly. "That shitty Gray, he- _Ouch_! What the hell?! Laxus! What's the big idea?!" Natsu yelped, as his hands got shocked with precise, sharp lightning bolts. Laxus grunted, "Watch were you touch punk." He glared at Natsu with deadly eyes, which said dragon slayer returned without shame, "That shit could of touched Iggy you sick bastard! If I wasn't so desperate I would knock you out senseless!" Natsu spat out angrily.

A fire ball hit Laxus on the face, it was tiny but it still burned, "WHAT THE HELL?!" he growled. "Back off old man! We are in a hurry!" Iggy, who was the one that threw the attack, yelled from his father's shoulders. Laxus's eyebrow twitched in anger, "Why you little punk!"

"Ara ara, stop it the three of you. Now, Natsu, what seems to be the problem?" Mira asked with great curiosity. Snapping back to his problem, Natsu groaned angrily, "That bastard Gray is hogging my wife all to himself!" Natsu yelled out, making the loud guild go dead silent. "Lucy is cheating on you with Gray?!" everyone screeched, much to the fire dragon slayer's annoyance.

"Gray-sama is what?!" Juvia shrieked from the guild door. She was holding little Ur by the hand and was also with Erza; it seems they went to shop for some sweets, damn pregnancy cravings. "Natsu? What is the meaning of this outburst?" Erza asked with threat in her voice; she won't have anyone causing any disruption while she eats her beloved cake! Natsu, not caring about anything else at the moment, didn't mind repeating himself, "Exactly what I said! Lucy has those weird fevers she gets, and today it just happened to get worse, and only that pansy Gray can keep her cold!"

Everyone in the guild rolled their eyes and got back to their business again; there was no juicy gossip, just Natsu's usual jealousy rants…figures.

"Nonsense! Juvia can help instead!" Juvia protested, fuming. Natsu and Iggy perked up, and nodded in agreement. "That's what I said!" he answered. Iggy, even if he was as childish as his father, has his mother's brains so he couldn't help but come out smart, "Papa? Didn't Uncle Gray say that Aunt Juvia couldn't do it because she's pre-pregnent?" Iggy asked innocently, making Natsu pause.

"Iggy, sweetie, the right word is _pregnant,_"Mira corrected him smiling.

"And Iggy here has more brains than both of you," Erza shook her head towards Natsu and Juvia. "B-but," Natsu and Juvia both tried to protest.

"No buts Natsu! Lucy is in a serious condition, thanks to your dragon self! Now behave like an adult and let Gray help her out!" she then turned to Juvia, "And you too! Now let's sit and enjoy some cake!" she sparkled. Both Natsu and Juvia looked down to the floor while Mira giggled.

"Ne Natsu?" Mira spoke up, Natsu weakly looked her way. "I know of this thing that might be helpful to you," she smiled. This brought some spirits in him, "You do?!"

Mira nodded, "There is this shop, just a few blocks away from the guild, that sells magic enhanced machines. Maybe they have some type of cooling system that can help keep Lucy nice and cool!" she smiled.

"Alright! Iggy let's go!" Natsu perked up.

"Aye, sir!" Iggy grinned wide as both of them ran to the magic shop.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"_2,000 _jewel?!" Natsu shrieked, making Iggy cover his tiny ears. Just like Mira said, they found the small magic shack that sold all kind of things. Searching the place Natsu and his son found a machine that was used to cool down a room, something like air conditioning or whatever; they both thought it was a strange name. Grinning like a maniac, Natsu picked up the answer to their problems and brought it to the counter only to find yet another obstacle.

"Yes sir, this machine costs 2,000 jewel. So will you purchase it or not?" the rude tiny old man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Natsu's body shook, "Come on old man, give me a discount please? It's for my wife, she's pregnant! And she has a goddamn fever!" Natsu grabbed the helpless man's shirt and shook him desperately.

"Er, Daddy? I don't think that helps, don't you have money?" Iggy begged his father. Natsu stopped, and looked down at Iggy. Scratching his head in embarrassment Natsu chuckled nervously, "Well you see papa went to town early today to buy you, mama, and the new baby some things! And well I sort of spent...a lot." Once he finished, Iggy's eyes sparkled, "Toys?!" Natsu grinned wide, "Yeah! Loads and loads of them!" he expressed himself by opening his arms wide.

"Yosh!" Iggy jumped in delight together with his father. The owner of the shop sweat-dropped at their childish behavior, smiling gently he coughed, "Young man, if you can get the money by the end of the day I shall give you this machine, you see it is quite popular and is my last one, so what do you say?"

Natsu and Iggy blinked before Natsu showed off his famous canine grin, "Thank you old man! I'll be back so don't sell it off, alright?!"

"You have my word, now off you go!" the old merchant shooed them out the door.

"Iggy? Want to go on a job with Papa?" Natsu asked smiling wide, Iggy's eyes sparkled, "Yeah!" and so they ran back to the guild, with a trail of dust behind their backs, not caring about pushing any other people out of their way.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Are you looking for another job, Natsu?" Happy flew towards his friends who were searching the job board eagerly. "Yes! Daddy and I need 2,000 jewel!" Iggy answered for his father. Happy looked at them in question, "Eh? What for?"

"For Lucy!" Natsu answered grinning. Happy rolled his eyes, "Natsu! You need to stop buying her stuff! That's why she's so greedy!"

"Luce is not greedy!" Natsu argued back, pouting.

"She is to!"

"She's not!"

"Dad! Look!" Iggy interrupted them, as he pointed at a flyer. Natsu looked at the paper he pointed at and read, "Catch a bandit that has been causing havoc at the local bar, price money is... 2,000 jewel?!" Natsu exclaimed as he smashed his face on the paper to take a better look at it.

"Good job Iggy! Now let's go!" Natsu grabbed his son's hand, and then Happy stopped him by grabbing his scarf. "Ne, Natsu?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"You aren't planning on taking Iggy with you are you?" the blue exceed questioned, smiling nervously. Natsu looked at him as if he was stupid, "Of course I am! I'm babysitting him so it's just a given that he goes with me!" Happy face palmed.

"Natsu you idiot! If Lushie finds out that you took Iggy on a dangerous job she's going to blow us up with Loke's regulus!" Happy screamed at Natsu's face.

"Don't worry! I won't let anything happen to him; come on Iggy! Let's get to Mira!"

"There is no way this is ending up good," Happy shook his head, "I better go with them or Lushie will have my head!"

"Mira! I'm taking this job!" Natsu slammed the flier on the bar table. "Oh Natsu? You found what you needed?" she asked with a smile as she reviewed the job. "Yeah! And I need the jewels to buy that stupid machine!" he growled.

"Oh I see, well I approve but," she stopped as she looked down to Iggy who was looking at her with big, excited eyes. "Is Iggy accompanying you? This is to dangerous for a child his age," she pouted.

Natsu shook his head, "Nah it will be fine, I got it covered!" he grinned with confidence. "Mira, I'll go with them!" Happy flew behind them. Mira took a last look at them, until she sighed. "Alright, but please be careful!" she stamped the paper and handed it to Natsu.

"Thanks Mira! Let's go guys!"

"Aye sir!"

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"Natsu behind you!" Happy shouted as he flew out of brawl carrying Iggy away. They were currently at the bar that requested the job, but of course leave it to Natsu to punch the first drunk guy that decided to bump into his son; talk about protective.

Chairs, bottles, and even people were flying everywhere! Happy didn't think twice before flying off with Iggy. Iggy, who was just as eager to fight like his father, threw little fireballs from above, giggling. This only infuriated the drunk men more, "Why you shitty brat!" one of them shouted; he almost threw a bottle at both the flying cat and the kid when a flaming punch sent him flying.

"Who are you calling shitty, you drunk bastard!" Natsu shouted as he knocked the poor man down.

"QUIET WITH ALL YOUR BRAWLS YOU BASTARDS OR SHALL I GIVE YOU ALL A LESSON AGAIN?!" a woman's voice that Natsu, Happy, and Iggy new shouted throughout the crowd.

"Cana/Auntie Cana?!" the three of them shouted.

"Oh Natsu, Happy, oh my little Iggy what are you all doing here *hiccup*," Cana slurred, obviously dumb drunk.

"Uh..." Natsu was way too speechless, as he saw her wringing a poor man's neck, even when he was doing the same a few moments ago, heh.

"That's the damn bandit that has been disrupting peace at this bar! Capture her!" the bar owner, who looked like a drag queen, shouted. Both Natsu and Happy tried so hard not to laugh, especially when Iggy asked why was the weird man wearing a dress. Shrugging, Natsu walked towards Cana and threw her drunk self over his shoulder.

"Natsu! Put me down! *hiccup* I still need to drink the rest of the barrel!" Cana shouted into the dragon slayer's sensitive ear.

"It's time for you to go home! Seriously what's with you and Erza disturbing and brawling in other places when you can do it back at the guild?" he shook his head.

"Oh thank you! Take that wench back! Here is the reward money handsome!" the owner twinkled and winked at Natsu, making said mage shake in disgust; Happy puffed his cheeks, and purred "He likeeeeeeees you!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted with a red face.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"LUCE WE ARE HOME!" Natsu shouted carrying a big box over his shoulders and holding Iggy's tiny hand.

"In the bedroom!" Lucy shouted. Natsu grinned, "Let's go squirt!" and so both of them raced up the stairs and slammed the door open. Only to fall comically when he saw all of team Natsu plus Juvia. "What are the load of you doing here, in my room?!" he shouted.

"How rude! Can't I visit my fellow team mate?" Erza shook her head as she ate more cake. "Juvia came to see how Gray-sama and Lov- eh Lucy- san are doing," she smiled nervously.

"Mama!" Iggy shouted ignoring everyone and jumped on the bed next to her. "Oh sweetie, what did I say about jumping on the bed?" Lucy warned, as Natsu got up and shouted, "Luceee~" and just like his son, jumped on the bed, making Lucy and Iggy jump, and knocking Gray out of the bed. "Hey-! Watch it ash face!" Gray complained, little Ur who was on her mother's lap, clapped, "Daddy you funny!"

"Natsu! Stop teaching Iggy stuff like this! And get off I'm hot!" she pounded his chest as he crushed her, obviously not too much because of her growing belly. Grinning like a maniac, he flopped off the bed in a hurry as he ripped the box open, pressed the button of their new cool machine, and in a heart beat the room went freezing cold; Erza's cake froze in an instant.

"Ah!" Lucy beamed in glee, as everyone else besides Gray, Natsu, Iggy, and her had blue faces and were stuttering.

"N-natsu s-shut t-that o-off it's f-freezing!" Erza tried her best to glare, but her eyes just ended up wide and comic like.

"No way! This will help Luce and keep this pervert off my wife!" Natsu huffed.

"Ah Natsu honey! This is fantastic! Why did I never think about the new cooling system that is being sold?" Lucy hugged Natsu back in the bed, rubbing his face adoringly, making the dragon slayer blush. "U-uh, do you like it? You don't need Gray anymore do you?"

Lucy giggled, "No I don't this is just perfect!" she smiled angelically at him, making him go gooey.

"Okay this is gross, let's leave the love birds in their nest," Gray shook his head as he dragged his wife, daughter, and friends out the door, leaving the Dragneels to cuddle in bed, smiling like fools.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"So how are you feeling Lucy?" Mira asked the next day. Lucy looked radiant like the sun; her blonde hair shined brighter than usual, her skin glowing with a healthy blush. Don't misunderstand, all the girls looked good while pregnant, but Lucy was by far the most radiant one. "I'm feeling great! All thanks to that cooling magic machine, my fever has disappeared!" she smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you are feeling better, Lucy. You look stunning! I'm envious, and that dress is so beautiful too!" Erza smiled next to her. Lucy blushed, "Oh, stop it you all look stunning too! And Natsu got me this dress yesterday! Well actually like a million of them, and got Iggy and the new baby thousands of toys, seriously more stuff to clean!"

Mira giggled, "No wonder he needed that job to buy that machine." Erza nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! And to think he would capture me, his guild mate for just 2,000 jewel! Jeez! I just wanted to have a drink, there was no need for a fire breathing idiot, a cat and a kid to capture me!" Cana spat out as she gulped yet one more glass of the sinful drink. Everyone froze as Lucy's radiant aura became dark in a second.

"What. Did. You. Say," Lucy spat out each word. Cana grinned, 'I'll get my revenge Dragneel!'

"Oh didn't you know? Natsu, Happy, and Iggy went to the bar to capture a bandit, which apparently was me! There was a brawl and everything!"

They heard something snap. Oh…it was the cup Lucy was holding... Oh boy. "NATSU DRAGNEEL, HAPPY I WILL SKIN YOU GUYS ALIVE!"

Natsu who was having a "friendly" fight with Gray shuddered at the growl his adorable pregnant wife emitted. Then, looking at Cana's evil grin his sweat went cold. Happy, who was next to him, shook in fear as they both stared at each other.

"We are dead!" they yelled as they decided to run for it with Lucy right behind them.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT MY SON IN DANGER, YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

And so Master Makarov stared with huge tears in his eyes as there was yet another huge brawl, with pregnant women, and all the damn idiot men that decided to procreate, creating more evil brats!

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS! *tears*

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I've been having problems writing, 'You're Not Alone' so I wrote this to help my writer's block!

Leave reviews; it helps me a lot with my writing. It motivates me!

Well, until next chapter guys! Sayonara!


End file.
